


Comfort

by JulietsEmoPhase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is having a crisis of self-worth and tries to convince Harry he could do so much better than him.  Harry is having none of it.  </p><p>Post-Hogwarts, non-epilogue compliant. BASICALLY JUST SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Last week, I was so unbearably hungover after a work event I could hardly function. All I wanted was some sweet, loving Drarry porn, but I couldn’t find any quickly, so I wrote some instead. This is basically one third feels, two thirds adorable smuttiness. And no, I’m not sorry :-P

Comfort

 

 

   Draco was in a thunderous mood.  He wasn’t shouting or stomping about the flat; it would have been much better if he had.  No, when Harry came home late from work, he had to search all over until he finally discovered his boyfriend sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed, nursing a tumbler of fire whiskey, glaring at the wall.

   “Hey baby,” said Harry softly, sitting down beside him, careful not to touch him.  When he got like this, he had learned it was often best to let Draco come to him, to give him space and time.  All Harry really wanted to do though was throw his arms around him and bury his face in his neck. 

   Draco remained silent, his jaw clamped down with his teeth grinding, his pulse flickering in his throat.  His eyes looked red, and Harry worried maybe he’d been crying.  He desperately wanted to ask is he was okay, or, seeing as he obviously wasn’t, what was wrong.  Instead he bit his tongue and watched the wall too, trying to calm his heart rate down. 

   Eventually, Draco finally spoke.

   “I don’t think this is working.”

   Harry’s blood ran cold.  He felt so blindsided, he had to scramble for something, anything, to say.  Before he opened his mouth though, he took in a long, deep breath and counted to ten.  “Did something happen?” he asked, whilst silently screaming that they were fine, they were happy, this had come from nowhere!

   Draco scoffed and took a gulp of whisky.  “Nothing had to _happen,”_ he sneered, glancing at his dark mark.  “This was a mistake, it always has been.”  He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.  “You could do so much better than me,” he added in little more of a whisper.

   Some of the dread lifted from Harry’s gut, and he blew out in relief.  “What the hell are you talking about?” he asked kindly getting to his knees and crawling in front of Draco, resting his hands gingerly on his shins.  This wasn’t the first time Draco had succumbed to the well of self-loathing inside him, but Harry could always pull him back.  It was going to be okay.  

   Draco shook his head and stared at the floor, lips trembling as they tried to form a grimace.  “I’m no good Harry, why would you ever want to be with me?”

   “Because I love you,” Harry said automatically, rubbing circles against the denim of Draco’s jeans. 

   “But _why?”_ he gnashed back.  “I’m selfish and useless and I’ve done such _terrible_ things.”

   Harry edged closer, skimming his hands up to where Draco’s legs were peeked at his knees.  “I love you _because_ you’re a bit broken,” he said quietly.  “I love you because you fix my brokenness.  I love you because you have never been scared to treat me like a real person and not some hero, I love you because you never stop trying to be a better person.”

   Draco’s eyes were wet, and he was stubbornly refusing to look at him.  So Harry reached his hand up to stroke the side of his face, and Draco’s eyes closed, lacquered lashes resting on his cheekbones. 

   “I wish you could see you like I do,” he whispered. 

   Draco shook his head.  “No one sees me the way you do,” he mumbled.  “I think you’ve made me up.”

   Harry smiled and gently took the glass out of Draco’s hand to set it onto the floor.  Tentatively, he eased his way further between Draco’s legs, and leaned his face closer so he could nuzzle Draco nose to nose.  “I just see the real you, the one you’re afraid of,” he said, his lips ghosting over Draco’s skin.  “And I will never stop trying to convince you that my life is infinitely better with you in it, and I will never want anyone else.”

   “You can’t promise that,” Draco said, his eyes still closed.

   Harry began kissing his neck, hands wandering under the hem of his t-shirt.  “Yes I can,” he breathed, lost in Draco’s distinct scent. 

   “I don’t deserve you,” Draco tried, but Harry could tell he was wavering. 

   “Yes you do,” he said, curling closer into his body.  Finally Draco relented and carefully rested his hands on Harry’s hips.  “And I feel lucky everyday that I have you in my life.  Please don’t ever take that away from me.”

   Draco screwed up his brow and finally opened his eyes.  “Harry,” he said sadly, almost like a plea. 

   “I’m right here,” he told him, and deflated in relief as Draco inched forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

   Harry could taste salt from his tears and the tang of the whiskey.  Slowly he moulded into the kiss, parting his mouth to find Draco’s tongue with his own.  “Come here,” he muttered, pulling him gently up to clamber onto the bed.  Harry encouraged Draco into his lap as he sat on his heels, slipping his hand up Draco’s back under his shirt as he allowed Harry to cradle him, renewing their kiss with more urgency.

   “I love you,” Draco whispered.  “I’m sorry, I wish I was better.”

   “You’re perfect,” Harry assured, caressing his skin and toppling them carefully onto their side to snuggle into the pillows.  “And your all mine.”

   “All yours,” he agreed. 

   By silent consent, they began to undress each other, slipping clothes off with care until there was nothing but skin on skin and Harry wrapped them under the duvet, spooning Draco in his arms, pressing his chest against Draco’s back.  He entwined their legs and rolled his hips, enjoying the sensation of his hot erection snug against Draco’s cheek. 

   “This works, Draco,” he promised, wrapping his hand around his lover’s cock, stroking it slowly.  “Please don’t ever think you’re not enough, you’re everything to me.”

   Draco rocked under Harry’s caress, turning to kiss him over his shoulder, his pupils blown in lust already.  “I want you,” he mumbled.

   “You’ve got me,” Harry told him, increasing his pace and pressure, loving the feel of Draco coming undone under his touch.  But Draco groaned and slid his hand over Harry’s to still him. 

   “Wait,” he said breathlessly.  “Wait I want to come together, I want you inside me.”

   Harry nodded and reached around to fish the lube from out of the drawer, wishing he had his wand to warm it up but settling for rubbing it between his fingers a little before sneaking his hand between their bodies to start teasing Draco’s hole, already pulsing at the promise of Harry entering him.

   “You’re so beautiful,” Harry murmured easing the first finger inside.  “My gorgeous man, so perfect.”  Draco gasped and clung to Harry and the sheets, his cock stiff and leaking pre-cum that Harry couldn’t help but reach over with his free hand to rub down his shaft, slickening it so his fingers glided wonderfully over the hot, tight skin. 

   He could pleasure Draco for hours, he loved watching him unravel so much it made him physically ache.  No one else could make his face look like that, not even Draco himself, but Harry like watching that too.  “Touch yourself,” he said, guiding his lover’s hand around his own cock.  “See how perfect you are.”

   Draco gasped and did as Harry bid, leaving Harry free to grip his hipbone and get a better hold.  He worked another finger inside and crooked them, searching for Draco’s prostate and, judging by the way he convulsed, succeeding.  He began sucking on the skin at the back of his neck, determined to leave a mark.  He wanted to claim Draco, and he wanted him to see it, to know it in his heart.  He moved down his shoulder, biting and kissing him hard to leave a second mark, then a third.

   Even though his own cock was leaking and begging for attention, Harry patiently pushed in a third finger, making Draco cry out as he slowly, torturously continued to bring him to climax.  Draco was still obediently pumping his own erect dick, his strokes long and luxurious, making Harry’s stomach muscles contract as he watched on.  “Does that feel good baby?” he asked hoarsely.

   “So good,” Draco said, his breath ragged.  “Harry I love you, I need you, please…”

   He didn’t need telling twice, he was so ready to take Draco and grind him into the mattress.  He retracted his fingers and slicked more lube onto his cock, before guiding it between Draco’s cheeks and rubbing the tip against his throbbing hole.  “You look spectacular,” he said lovingly as he pushed forwards, feeling the tightness envelope him in a way he could never possibly get tired of.  “And you feel even better.”

   “Fuck me Harry, please,” he begged, and Harry was desperate to oblige. 

   As soon as he was in as far as he could go, he began to ungulate, a pounding motion that soon had Draco wailing into the pillow.  Harry grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, building to the climax he knew wouldn’t be long coming.  “Yes baby,” he uttered.  “Just like that, you’re so perfect.” 

   All at once, Draco came in thick spurts, drenching the bed sheets with a howl, spurring Harry on as he slammed into him faster and faster.  Draco gasped and started to rock again with him, despite already reaching his own orgasm.  Harry couldn’t help it, he slowed down again, drinking in the sight of his cock slipping in and out of his beautiful boyfriend. 

   “Harry,” Draco hissed, biting his lower lip, staring at him with drowsy, satisfied eyes.  “Tell me you love me.”

   “I love you Draco,” he said, leaning down to steal a long, passionate kiss.  “No one else even comes close.”

   Harry was feeling dizzy from his slow pace, the pleasure was almost unbearable but he eked it out, measuring his breathing too.  Now Draco had more of his wits about him he was watching Harry hungrily, whispering encouragement to him through gasps and gritted teeth.  “It feels so good baby,” he purred, sucking on Harry’s fingertips.  “I want your cum inside me, fill me up Harry.”

   “Draco,” Harry grunted, speeding up again, knowing he was going to come with explosive force.  “My Draco.”

   “Yes, Harry, _please.”_

   With a wrench, Harry dissolved, his orgasm flying through him, blinding him as he crumpled against Draco and they lay, panting together. 

   “Are you okay?” he asked after a little while, and Draco eased off of him, reaching for his wand to clean them up before cuddling back up chest to chest.

   He nodded.  “I’m sorry I got sad,” he said quietly.

   Harry brushed damp hair away from his forehead.  “You don’t have to apologise,” he said.  “I just want you to know how much I love you, and never think you’re not good enough.”  He kissed him gently and after a few minutes he could feel him dozing off in his arms.

   “Love you Harry,” he muttered.

   “Love you Draco,” he told him back. 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review! To discover more of my writing, visit www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
